You Never Knew Me
by Joanna3
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter fall in love with two transfer students from America. Can one of them continue living with the pain Draco causes her? Can the other one forgive Harry for a certain list that was made?


Joanna Walise was a beautiful 15 year old girl and she knew it. She also knew that everyone loved her. She was starting a new school year in a new school which was forced upon her. She had no one to talk to. "I'll never like the school mom" Joanna said with an angry look on her face as she headed out the door towards Kings Cross. She was clearly not happy about having to go to the school at all, but she did as she was told. She walked slowly towards Kings Cross with the wind blowing in her long blonde hair. She had a pair of shorts on and a tank top on. He wore a sweater around her extremly small waist just in case she felt cold, mothers order. She made her way towards platform 9 and 3/4, and ran into it as fast as she could. Then there it was the red train that would bring her to Hogwarts. She didnt want to get onto the train, but when she saw someone she changed her mind and couldn't wait to take her seat. "He is so cute" Joanna thought. She was just standing, not waiting just standing. She snapped out of her trance when she realized that she had dropped all her bages. She quickley grabbed them from off the ground and walked onto the train. She went to on of the very last cabins adn knocked on the door, noone answered. She opened the to to see if anyone was there. She was alone. She tried to pick up her bags to put them away. She couldn't lift them up, she wasn't very strong, so she just left them by her feet. She took out a book and began to read. She didn't like to read but she was really bord and she had nothing else to do, she didn't even have somone to talkto until.... she had noone to talk to until she heard a knock at the cabin door. " is anyone in here?" questioned a deep voice. "yes there is but you can come in" Joanna said putting her book away quickly. Two people came in and sat down across from her. "hi my name is Alex, and this is my brother Derek. And your name is?" Alex said."Hi name is Joanna. Nice to meet you." She said while getting up and shaking their hands." Are you new around here?" Derek asked."Yeah I am I just moved here from America." Joanna said trying to put on a smile." Joanna" Alex said moving over to sit next to her "We know how you feel. When we first got here we didnt like it either. But we tried to work out our problems and we are really happy now". "Thanks, I can be really happy now. I just made two very nice new friends"Joanna said laughing with Alex and Derek. Just then another knock cam to the door. It was..... It was the boy she saw earlier in the station. He walked in without a care in the world. She just sat there staring at him. " Joanna, this is my cousin Draco. You stay away from himn." Alex said with a laugh. " Don't be so mean, Alex. You didn't even introduce me to your friend." he said with a beautiful smile on his face. " Hi I'm Joanna. Im new here" She said getting up and shaking his hand, with a smile on her face. " Wow he has a strong grip" she thought to herself. "Well, I better be goin, Good bye Joanna." Draco said while leaving closing the door behind him. "Do you want to come with me to get into our robes?" Alex asked getting up. Joanna jsut shrugged and got up. They left Derek in the cabin alond so that he could get changed. "I bet that his girlfriend Laney is going to meet him there soon. " Alex said whiel opening a door to an empty cabin. Alex got dressed and ran back to the cabin. " see you back there i want to see the action between them" she sadi before leaving. Joanna just shrugged and went in to get changed. As she was buttoning(sp) her shirt she heard the door open, "oh sorry. I didn't think anyone was in here" He said starting to close the door. " oh no its okay I was just leaving." She said exiting the door with a smile. Before she could leave Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her back in with him. "OW! That hurts" She cried. "Oh sorry." he said walking slowly getting close to her. He had a grin on his face, when he closed the door. "What are you doin. Stop!" she said raising her voise. He put his arms around her and tried to kiss her. She kept moving and tried to get out of his grip. It was now use, he was to strong. Just when she was frighting with him to let her go the door opened again and someone grabbed Draco and pushed himm away from her. "You stay away from her Malfoy." The voice came from Harry Potter. " What will you do if i don't?" Draco said in an evil voice. That voice scared Joanna and she sat down on teh seat in the very corner of the cabin. She curled her legs up to her chest and stayed there. " Malfoy just leave her alone. She's new and she doesn't need you terroizing(sp) her right now" Harry Said in a stern voice. "Fine. Joanna, I'll see you around." He said while leaving Harry and Joanna alone in the cabin. Harry looked at Joanna. She was cruled up into a ball on the seat. She wasn't paying attention. "What did I just do? I like him yet I rejected his kiss. Stupid" She thought to herself. "Sorry about that. That was Draco Malfoy. He is no good. You shoudl stay away from him." Harry said sitting next to her. "Thanks. I'm Joanna Walise by the way." she said while getting up to go. "I'm Harry Potter. Hope to see you around" he said. She walked out and down the hallway. On her way back to the cabin she was pulled over by none other than Draco. He looked into her eyes and said.... He looked into her eyes and sahe " Joanna, I think I like you. Not just as a friend. I mean that i really like you." With that said he gave her a kiss and left. She stood there and stared at the wall were Draco was standing. She was shocked. She knew that people thought she was pretty, but no one every really liked her. She walked back into the cabin slowly with a shocked look on her face. "Whats wrong, Jo?" Derek asked. "Oh nothing." She said sitting down. "Jo, this is my Girl Firend, Laney." Derek Said smiling. Joanna smilled at her and stared out the window smiling the rest of the trip. When the train stopped, they got off. Derek went off with Laney, and Alex went off with Harry. "did you meet Joanna yet Harry?" Alex said after they shared a passionate kiss infront of Draco. He hated seeing his cousin and Potter together. They did that in front of him just to get to him. Draco just gave Harry a dirty look and walked away. "Yes i did, actually, I was saving her from Draco. He was moving in on her kinda fast." Harry said giving her another kiss. "I'll talk to him" she said. She walked with him hand-in-hand towards the boats. Joanna walked slowly getting pushed and shoved by others trying to get a good seat on a boat. One person was running so fast he pumped into her making her fall face first into the cold hard floor. She hit her lip on a rock, and it started to bleed(sp). "Need some help?"Draco said bending down to help her up. "Thanks." she said holding Draco's hand. When she was on her feet again he walked closer to her and pulled out his........ he pulled put his handkerchief (sp). He wiped they blood from her lower lip and wiped the dirt off her face with his cold hand. She felt so safe with him, even after the little accident she had with him earlier."Thanks Draco. These people are maniacs."She said starting to walk with him to a boat. When they were waiting on a long line to get onto a boat she look up into his eyes. He was a little taller than her. She walked close to him and put her head on his chest and gave him a hug. As she started to walk down the path with the rest of the people when he pulled her back. He was even closer to her before."She is so beautiful." Drcao thought as he pressed hsi lips against hers. This time she didnt pull away. She gave in and kissed him back. They went into a small boat that only could hold two people. They sat very close to her. They held hands for the whole ride. Back with Harry and Alex: "Alex, Why do you think Draco is being so nice to Joanna?" Harry asked. He had to call him Draco in front of her becasue if he called him Malfoy she would be mad at him." I don't knwo. Maybe he likes her"she said in reply. With that said they laughed. In the boat with Ron was his Melly. Ron liked her since he first laid eyes on her. All he could think about was how beautiful she was. He was looking at her, staring into her green eyes, "What's wrong Ron?" she asked looking at him. He snepped out of his trance. "Oh nothing but your beautiful face" He said. "What. Really. you think im pretty?" She said smiling. "Your not pretty Melly, Your Beautiful. Do you think you might want to...I donno... MAybe....Go out with me?" he said studdering(sp). "Umm...."She said hesitating. "YES"She said in a semit loud voice. No one heard her though. SHe moved close to him, and cuddled with him. He gave her little kisses on her cheeks, neck, and forhead. He was so happy. They finnaly made it to Hogwarts. Joanna walked with Draco hand-in-hand towards the Great Hall. Draco, Melly, Harry, Ron,Alex, Derek, and Laney sat at their houses table. The sourting began slowly. Joanna had to wait a long time before her name was called. "JOANNA WALISE" as her name was called Draco started to get nervous. "What if she isn't in Slytherin?" He thought "GRYFFINDOR" Joanna was sad. She wasn't with Alex, Derek, or most importantly Draco. She looked at him with a sad look on her face. SHe sat down next to Harry and began to eat very little. She wasn't very hungry. All she could think of was how disapointed Draco must have been, But when she looked at him he didn't seem to diapointed. He was smiling, and talking. He didn't even look at her. "Maybe he is trying to forget it. He still likes me" She said to herself. As she left the Table after teh feast was over she was walking towards the Common Rooms when she heard Draco around the corner talking to....... Draco was talking to Pansey."Does she like you yet?" she asked in a flirtasious (sp) tone."I don't know. She's still warming up to me."he said in reply. Joanna started to cry and ran up the stairs into the common room. She wasn't alone, but she ran to her bed and cried without letting Harry and Ron see her. She really did like him but she knew now that it was all a scam. She wasn't going to let him hurt her. Harry and Ron where talking about their summers."Are you still with Malfoy's cousin, Alex?" Ron asked. "Yeah I am. Why?" Harry said getting a little angry. " No reason." Ron said getting up from a big black leather chair. They walked into walked up the stairs and went to their beds. Rons sat in his bead waiting untill everyone was asleep. He had made arrangements to meet Melly. When 11:30 came around he got out of bed and got dressed. He put on a pair of baggy blue denim jeans, and a blue polo shirt. He never really dressed like that, but he really did want to impress her. He walked down the stairs slowly trying not to wake anyone up. As he past the chairs he noticed someone sitting in one of them. "Is that you Joanna?" Ron asked walking towards her. "Umm.... Yeah." she said trying to wipe her tears away,but it was too late he saw that she had been crying. "What's wrong Jo? Why were you crying?"He asked putting his arm around her trying to comfort her. She didn't answer. "Is it Draco?" he asked. She looked at him with her big blue eyes." i don't think he likes me anymore. I heard him talking to Pansey. she said that he was using me. What am I going to do? I am supossed to meet him soon." she said letting her tears run down her face." don't worry" Ron said wipping the tears away from her cheeks "I'm goin to meet umm... someone so ill tell him that you can't come. Stay here and get some rest." He said walking away. He was now in the hall way. He walked down to the trophy room and saw Draco. "Malfoy! I have a message from Joanna." Ron said to him making him turn around quickly. "Well, what is it Weasly?" Draco said walking towards him. "She said that she can't come. She doesn't want to see you." Rons said turning around to go meet Melly. "Fine where is she?" Draco said loudly. "I told you she doesn't want to talk to you." ron said leaving to meet Melly. Draco walked slowly towards the Gryffindor(sp)mon room. He knocked on the door trying to see if she would answer. To his luck she did. She hadn't went up to bed yet. "Umm.... What are you doin her? I thought Rons told you I couldn't come?" She said backing up trying to get away from him. "HE told me that you didn't want to talk to me, or even see me. Is that true?" HE asked following her. He walking into the common room and cloesd the door. "Well yeah kinda, I wanted to talk to you but now I DON'T. Can you just please leave?" She said sitting in a chair starting to cry again. " NO. I WON'T LEAVE UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG." he said yelling at her now. She just looked at the ground. " TALK TO ME NOW." he yelled again."I don't feel like talking PLEASE LEAVE." she yelled back."NO" he said grabbing her. He could she her tears now. He threw her back into the chair when he heard Harry yelling from the stairs " MALFOY LEAVE HER BE. GET OUT NOW".Draco just gave Harry a Dirty look them snepped back at Joanna, "You better tell me what is wrong with you tomorrow." he ran out of there so fast that she felt a cold chill run down her back. "Thanks Harry. I better get back to bed. Bye." She said without giveing him an explaination. Joanna started to walk up the stairs when Harry called to her, "What's wrong?". She turned around and ran back to Harry when she thought of what Draco did to her. She wanted to be held by him and for him to day that he wouldn't hurt her because he loved her too much. When she was in Harry's arms crying she knew she might never be that close to Draco again. "I am so stupid!"she cried. "Why did I think he liked me? Why?" She yelled at herself. "No, NO your not stupid. Who are you talking about? Draco?" Harry asked patting her head trying to make her stop crying. "Yea, I'll Tell you just don't tell anyone else okay?" She said lifting her haid and sitting down on a coach in the middle of the room. "I promise" Harry said sitting next to her. "Well, When I was walking down the hall I heard him talking, so I started to walk towards him when I heard Pansey ask him 'Does She like you yet?' and then I heard Draco say to her I don't know. She's still warming up to me.'then I just ran up here. I was supposed to meet him earlier, but I didn't want to talk to him. When he Came up here I just wanted to kick him." she said. "Okay." That is all Harry could say. " I HATE HIM" She yelled. "Shhhhh..... It's gonna be okay." Harry said getting up. Joanna couldn't say anything. She just ran to her bed and cryed. Ron Meet with Melly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry I'm late I had to help one of my friends."HE said sitting next to her on a blanket on the Quitich(sp lol) field."it's okay." She said moving closer to him. He held her tightly and very close to him. "I don't really know much about you. What is your favorite color?" Ron asked while smiling at her. "My favorite color is....let me see....My favorite color is yellow. And yours is?" She said giving him a little kiss on the cheek. "My favorite color is ..." He started to say before he was interupted with Melly's lips touching his. He loved her kissed, He returned the kiss. It went on for a while and they couldn't get enough of each other. "My favorite color is blue" Ron said pulling away from MElly. They both got up of the blanket and walked off the field. They separated adn walked back to their houses. Joanna laid in her bed all night drifting in and out of sleep. She was thinking about Draco. He was stuck in her mind. She finally cried herself to sleep. Meanwhile: Harry was waiting for Alex in the trophy room. He was only there for about 5 minutes when someone put their hand over his eyes. "Guess who?" Alex said. "I don't know. Maybe a kiss will help me?" HE said turning around to give her a kiss. Their lips met and they gave each other passionate kisses. "Now i know,Alex." He said playing around. He grabbed her arm and puller her close to him. They Kisses even more passionatly that before. They stayed there for about and hour, just kissing and holding each other. It got late and they walked back to their houses and went to bed. The next moring Joanna woke up, she must have been crying in her sleep because her eyes were red and puffy. She knew she had to confront him, but how? She walked down the stairs and into the common room. She passed by Harry and ROn who were sittingon the couch."I have to go. Sorry I cant talk. Bye" She said before they could aske were she was going. She walked slowly out of the room and into the hall leading to the Great Hall. As she was walking, someone pulled her aside and laid his lips on her. It was Draco. She pulled away instead of kissing him back.H-h-how c-could you?" was all she could say, she tried to walk away but he grabbed her again. This time she was the one against the wall. HE pushed her against it with such a great force her couldn't help but let out a silent scream."What is wrong with you. You haven't talked to me in a long time. What's up with that?" He asked not losening his grip on her. Now almost yelling she said "YOU NEVER LIKED ME. YOU USED ME. I HEARD YOU AND PANSEY TALKING. 'SHE'S STILL WARMING UP TO ME'? WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" With that she he let her go. "You were spying on me?" he said looking at her in an angry tone. "NO I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU. I WANTED TO TALK TO YOU, BUT NOW I KNOW. YOU ARE SUCH A JERK. I HATE YOU!" She yelled. HE grabbed her and kissed her again. This was a passionate kiss. "What the fuck was that?" she asked pulling away from him. "If i didn't like you, would I have done that?" he asked. "From what I have heard about you yea." she thought. "I don't know" she said. "Well then i should tell you the truth." he said. "You better tell me the truth." she said while starting to walk. "Well, When Pansey first saw you she saw that i was staring at you. She bet me that i couldn't get you into bed with me. I was so stupid that I took the bet. After a while I knew that i really liked you. I didn't mean what i said to her. I DO LIKE YOU." He said. SHe couldn't belive it. "How do i know that you aren't lying to me now?" she said leaning on the wall. HE got close to her and kissed her on her lips, her neck , He couldn't get enough of her. "I'll will make it up to you, I promise." he said starting to turn around, but before he walked away her pinched her AsS and said "AND I ALWASY KEEP MY PROMISED". HE kissed her quickly and left. Harry and Ron left the Common room only about 15 minutes after Joanna. They walked down towards the Great Hall. Harry and Ron were talking about Quitich(sp) when Harry noticed that Alex was leaning against a wall waiting for him. "Ron will you excuse me. I have somthing to do. I'll meet you in class." Harry said leting Ron leave. Harry watched Ron lwalk into the Great Hall before he walked over to Alex. He put one hand on the wall above Alex and wraped his other arm around her tiny waist. She looked at him in a playful way while he was pulling her closer to him. He leaned towards her wanting to taste her lips. He always thought that they tasted like strawberrys. He wanted to give her kisses and not stop. He loved her very much, and he had never felt this way about anyone before. "Alex.." He started before her lips interupted him. He could now taste the strawberrys. He loved it. He was about to return the kiss when she pulled away. "Why do you tease me?" He asked. "Because you look so SEXY when you plead and it..It turns me on." She said starting to walk away from him into the Great Hall. Before She could move away from him he grabbed her arm and pushed her up against the wall and said "And you to look sexy when you tease me, did you know?" He said pressing his lips firmly against hers. They broke apart and they walked into the Great Hall and sat down. Alex sat next to Draco and Harry was inbetween Ron and Joanna. He had noticed that she wasn't eating. "Are you okay, Jo?" Harry asked in a very concerened way. "Yes, I'm fine Harry." she said lifting her head. They started to eat. She finished quikly, only because she hadn't eaten very much. She was now staring at Draco. He looks so cute she thought to herself. I think I really do like him She thought again. She wasn't very sure about herself. Joanna started to get her bag when Ron asked "Where are you going?", She just looked at him ans replied "I'm getting ready for first class." she got up out of her seat and left. She hadn't noticed that Draco was watching her. He as well got up and left the Great Hall after her. He turned around in the Hall to see her sitting on the floor. He knees were against her chest adn her Head fell on her knees. He walked over to her wuiedtly, "So why didn't you have aything to eat?". He put his hand out so that she could get up. She lifted her head and took his hand. When he pulled her up, She stummbled and fell in his arms. "Oh sorry." She said trying to pushed herself off of him. "It's okay." he said not leting her go. She looked into his eyes and smiled. SHe saw something she never saw before. Am I falling in love? she asked herself. She felt her a pain in her Stomach and bent over. He didn't know what to do so he...... He didn't know what to do so he walked her to a bench adn he sat down. As she was going to sit beside him he moved over so that when she sat, she would sit on his lap. His plan worked. She was now sitting on his lap facing him. Wow he isreally cute she thought. Before she could move they were interupted by move people comeing out of the GReat Hall. They moved apart and Joanna started to walk away. She smiled and said "See you later okay Draco?", but he just pulled her back to him and said "Not without a goodbye Kiss. Before she could answer him his lips meet hers. She couldn't help herself, she just melts in his arms when they are kissing, so she kissed him again. When they parted she twirled around so fast that her hair hit him in his face. He thought she was just teaseing him when she turned around and apologiezed (sp i relaly can't spell) for hitting him. She walked away and went to her first class. Alex walked out of teh Great Hall and waited for Harry. She wasnt waiting very long before he snuck up behind her and gave her a few kisses on her shoulder. She turned around and put her hands around his neck. She pulled him closer and gave him a kiss. I LOVE THAT TASTE OF STRAWBERRYS. HE really did. Then he noticed another feature that he loved. Her hair smelt like a bouquet of roses. He didn't want ot let her go. "Come on, We HAVE to go to class. We can finish this later." she promised him. "Okay" he replyed. They walked to their first class hand-in-hand. Alex and Harry made there way to their Potions class. Harry sat next to Joanna ans Alex sat next to Draco. Alex couldn't help but notice that Draco didn't take his eyes off of JOanna. "What are you looking at?" she said turning in the direction he was looking in. "Ohh, I get it. You really do like her dont you?" Alex asked turniong back to Draco. "Yupp I do. She is the best thing that has happedned to me. But dont tell anyone, okay." Draco replied waiting for her to answer. Alex giggle and nodded yes. HArry was taking notes when JOanna started to talk to him. "So you really like Alex don't you?" she asked. "Yes i do. She is really nice ,and sweet. And you. You like Malfoy. I mean Draco. You like Draco right?" He asked. "Yes I like Draco. I like him alot. Will you do me a favor?" She asked starting to take notes agiain."Sure. What is the favor?" he asked starting to take his notes agian as well. "Your one of my BEST friends, and I dont want you two fighting. So can you try to get along with him?" SHe asked. She was realyl Serious. "I'll do the bets i can. It that okay, JO if i at least try?" HE said. "Yeah" she replied giving him a little elbow in the ribs and giggleing. Harry made sure that no one was watching, and he tickled her just a little ot but a BIG smile on her face. After all the classes were over they went back to there houses common rooms. Joanna and Harry were talking about classes, when Joanna remembered that she promised to meet Draco before dinner. "Sorry Harry i have to good.See you in the Great Hall later?" She said getting up from a couch to leave. "Yeah" He replied watching her leave. She practically ran ot get meet Draco in front of the Great Hall. When she got there she noticed that he had not shown up yet. She was only there for just a few minutes when someone put there arm around her waist. She turned to see Draco smiling the warmest smile she had ever seen. he Looks really good she thought. "Did you miss me today?" he asked giving her a kiss on her neck. Sarcasticly she said "Ohh yess. I missed you very much" they both gave out a laugh before starting to go for a walk. They walked hand-in-hand down the long halls. They talked alot about each other. Draco was very interested about her life. Joanna was happy to see that someone actually took interest in asking about her, instead of talking about themselve. "One last question before we go back?" hea asked not wanting to part from her. "Sure" she stoped and leaned against a wall. "I wanted to know when your birthday is so that i could get you the best present that you have ever recieved?" he asked standing in frot of her. "Febuary 7th." "Okay then. Shall we go back?" she nodded in agreement and took his hand. They walked back to the Great Hall and parted to sit at their houses tables. Joanna was sitting next to Harry and Ron. "Where were you, JO?" Ron asked looking up from his full plate. "Nowhere, Just talking a walk." Joanna said smiling. Ron didn't ask anything after that. He just ate. Harry didn't say anything untill Joanna caught him looking at Alex. "Don you ever take your mind off of her?" Joanna asked laughing. "I don't think so." Harry replied laughing and taking his eyes off of her to look at Joanna. "Do you ever take YOUR mind off of Mal..Draco?" Harry asked still laughing a little. "I don't think so?" She said trying to stop laughing. When they stopped it was time to leave for first class. They had potions with the Slytherins.Harry, Ron and JOanna walked together untill they got to the door of the classroom. Alex was waiting for Harry. Draco wasn't there so Joanna thought that he was inside arlready. Ron and Joanna went inside and left Harry and Alex to themselves. They didn't talk very much. They didn't even kiss. They just stared into eachothers eyes. They finnaly made there way into the classroom. They took there seats and tryed to pay attention thoughout the class, but they kept looked at each other and smiling. When all the classes where over everyone was in the Great Hall having Dinner. Everyone except Alex and Harry. They were in the Gryffindor Common room. Alex was sitting on Harry's lap. They were talking about each other. "Your so beautiful Alex." Harry whispered in her ear. "Really?" She whispered back. "Ohhhh, Yes." He whispered again before giving her kisses on her cheeks, and neck. His lips touching her skin sent shivers down her spine. "Ahhh, I love you. Your so handsome." she said putting her hands around his neck kissing him. "I love you too." Harry said lifting her up and walking up into the boys dorm room. Harry place her on his bed. HE knew they had time to play. he loves her so much, and he wasnted her to know it. She was lying under him. He was hovering(sp) over her. they both had evilish grins on their faces. Harry layed down next ot her and pulled her onto him. she ws nowon top of him, giving him kisses. "I love you so much Alex." Harry said in between kisses. "Ohh. and I love you." she said placing her lips on his. She could feel Harry's hands moving up her waist. Before she knew it he was lifting her shirt up. She pulled his hadn away and said, "Harry I love very much, but I don't want to take this to fast. OKay?", Harry looked at her in a puzzled way. He finally said, "Okay. Just lay with me then. I don't want to be away from you." She layed next to him, close. She fell asleep with her head on his chest. BAck in the Great Hall Joanna was getting ready to meet Draco. She started to eat, but then ended when she said she didn't feel very good. She meet Draco infront of the Slytherin Common room. She ran up to him and gave him a kiss, but to her surprise he didn't return the kiss. He grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her into the common room. He threw he against the walled and put one hand into his pocket. She let out a low yell. He had thrown her so hard that she slid down the wall and onto the floor. She was in a great amount of pain. With his other hand he grabbed her againand pulled her up. He then took his other hand out of his pocket, but he now had 3 huge rings on his fingers. He looked at his hand then grinned at her in an EVIL way. He brought his hand back and smacked her with the back of his hand. By this time she could smell the Alchohol(sp) in his breath. She was still standing,but with a trail of blood gushing from her lip. As she looked at him he kept on his EVIL grin. He kept kept smacking her. She couldn't take it anymore. She Slapped him and tried to get away, but her grabbed her again and said "You can't get away. Your stuck here with ME ." He then bunched her in the right eye, She fell to the floor. He just started to laugh. IS HE DRUNK???? was all she could thinck of. He kicked her in her ribs. He just kept kicking her. "DRACO STOP. PLEASE. YOUR HURTING ME." She yelled. "I DON'T CARE." he yelled again still kicking her. "STOP PLEASE. . PLEASE STOP DRACO.I LOV...." she blacked out and she couldn't feel, see, or hear anything. Draco left her there and went to the boys dorm. He laid on his bed clearly drunk. He fell alseep for a short time before Alex came running into the room and slapped him. He woke up and said "What the Hell was that for?". "How could you do that to Joanna?" was all she could say. She ran out of the room. HE had just hurt her best friend who she had known for almost her whole life. Draco sat on his bed puzzled. What did I do to who? was all he could think. He got out of bed and walked down the stairs. There were many people looking at him in scared ways. They didn't want him to hurt anyone, but he didn't know what was going on. "why is everyone looking at me?" He yelled to everyone in the room. Some of the boys that were not scared,but mad said "How could you hurt the one you loved?". "Are you talking about JOanna?" He said turning to look at every one. Everyone in the room yelled "YES, GO TO THE HOSPITAL WING". With that Draco stormed out and ran to Joanna. As he made his way around a corner Harry stopped him, "Where do you think your going?" Harry asked. "I'm goin to see Joanna. Get out of my way." Draco said. "She's not awake. Leave her alone. You won't hurt her agin." Harry said pushing him away. Draco pushed Harry to the ground and ran in to see Joanna. Alex was sitting next to her. Joanna wasn't even consious. Draco fell into a chair next to Alex, who was looking at him at him in an angry way, and said "Who did this to her" 


End file.
